Vault 13
100px "The Vault of the Future" (Fallout) 100px "Vats of Goo" (Fallout 2) O Vault 13 é um dos abrigos nucleares construídos pela Vault-Tec no sul da Califórnia, embaixo do Monte Whitney. Ele se encontra a oeste de Shady Sands e do Vault 15, e ao leste da Base Militar Mariposa. Era o lar do Vault Dweller. Background Construção e propósito As construções do Vault 13 tiveram início em agosto de 2063 e foram completadas em Março de 2069, fazendo-o ser o último vault a ficar pronto na costa leste. O número total de ocupantes (capacidade máxima) era de 1.000 habitantes, e possuía 100 quartos de moradia. Ou seja, na capacidade máxima, dez pessoas teriam que morar no mesmo quarto. Para o Vault 13, a Vault-Tec escolheu o Pip-Boy 2000 como processador pessoal de informações para os moradores do vault ao invés do Pip-Boy 3000. De acordo com Chris Avellone, o propósito do Vault 13 no experimento vault era seu selamento total por 200 anos, como parte de um estudo de isolação prolongada. De acordo com Dick Richardson, entretanto, "Era pra ter ficado fechado até os moradores fossem necessários". O orçamento inicial para o Vault 13 era de 400 bilhões, eventualmente ele atingiu os 645 bilhões. Era equipado com um supercomputador que agia como sistema de controle e alimentado por energia geotérmica, requirindo 3.98 gigawatts por dia para operar normalmente. A fonte de energia secundária era um reator nuclear da General Atomics. O vault 13 possuía equipamento de construção, fazendas hidro-agriculturais, purificação de água proveniente de um rio subterrâneo, equipamento defensivo para armar dez homens, arquivos com fins de comunicação, social e de entretenimento. Também possuía um Garden of Eden Creation Kit extra, ao invés de water chips extras que acabaram se extraviando para o Vault 13. Problemas com água e o Mestre Em algum momento antes de 5 de Dezembro, 2161; o chip de purificação d'água começou a entrar em defeito. O Supervisor Jacoren começou a enviar moradores do vault 13 para a wasteland com o objetivo de encontrar um chip sobressalente. Dentre esses que foram enviados para procurar o chip estava Talius. Equipado com uma Winchester Widowmaker e alguns cartuchos 12mm. Talius perambulou pela wasteland por algum tempo até ouvir falar da bomba d'água de Necropolis. Com a ajuda do líder de Necropolis, Set, ele conseguira matar alguns super mutantes antes de ser nocauteado por um Nightkin e levado para Mariposa, onde ele foi atirado nas cubas do F.E.V. que o fizeram sofrer uma mutação rara semelhante a de Harold, mais tarde ele fora resgatado pelos Followers of the Apocalypse em circunstâncias ambíguas. Ele se juntou a eles e se tornou um membro importante algum tempo depois e decidiu ficar na biblioteca em Boneyard, abandonando sua missão inicial. O último morador do vault 13 selecionado por Jacoren foi um homem que depois seria conhecido como o Vault Dweller. Em 5 de Dezembro, 2161 às 07:21, Jacoren deu ao Vault Dweller uma pistola 10mm, munição, e a localização do Vault 15 antes de enviá-lo para a wasteland em busca de outro chip, tal tarefa que foi finalmente realizada pelo mesmo em Fevereiro de 2162. O chip sobressalente foi eventualmente encontrado no Vault 12 de Bakersfield. É provável de que Ed, que jaz morto próximo a entrada da vault tenha sido enviado em busca do chip. Exílio do Vault Dweller Jacoren estava certo, rapidamente o Vault Dweller encontrou e matou a fone dos super mutantes, o Mestre, ele destruiu sua base, a Catedral em Março de 2162. Em 20 de Abril do mesmo ano, ele matou Lieutenant, o segundo em comando do Mestre e destruiu a Base Militar Mariposa. Depois de destruir o Mestre e a União, o Vault Dweller retornou ao Vault 13 em 10 de Maio. Utilizando o comunicador do Vault 13 ele anunciou sua vitória, a porta da vault se abriu e Jacoren apareceu e confrontou o Vault Dweller, dizendo que ele salvou o vault, que ele era um herói, mas tinha que partir (achando que seu retorno arruinaria o experimento do vault). Não é claro o destino de Jacoren após exilar o Vault Dweller. Mais tarde ele foi julgado e sentenciado a morte por um grande crime. É o que afirma Martin Frobisher, líder do Vault 13 em 2241, mesmo não tenod visto a execução pessoalmente, e essa informação seja oriunda de registros do Vault 13.Fallout Bible 0 Jacoren também pode ser morto pelo próprio vault dweller (se o jogador possuir a perk Bloody Mess). Depois desse evento, muitas pessoas escolheram seguir o Vault Dweller e abandonaram o Vault 13. Aqueles que não deixaram tiverem que escolher um novo Supervisor. Para substituir o antigo, eles construíram um computador automatizado para regular e controlar a vault. Enquanto ao Vault Dweller e seus seguidores, eles foram em direção norte onde eles fundaram a pequena tribo de Arroyo, o povo da vila desenvolvem uma cultura tribal e reverenciava o Vault 13 como o "Treze Sagrado". Eventualmente, o neto do Vault Dweller, conhecido como Chosen One, foi enviado ao Vault 13 para trazer o G.E.C.K. para Arroyo. Deathclaws inteligentes Em 15 de Maio, 2241, o Enclave envia uma sequência codificada ao Vault 13, ativando o computador central e declarando que é hora de deixar a vault. Martin Frobisher, líder do vault 13, junta os moradores para exibição do vídeo "Leaving the Vault". No dia seguinte, o vault abriu suas portas, os moradores foram recebidos por esquadrões do Enclave com vertbirds. Os esquadrões mataram três Vault Dwellers que estavam "resistindo a captura"e sequestraram todos os habitantes. No dia 17, o Enclave depositou deathclaws inteligentes dentro do Vault 13 para matar qualquer um que ouse entrar no vault e encobrir a presença do Enclave. Outros deathclaws foram soltos no deserto ao redor do Vault 13 para caçar testemunhas. Os deathclaws inteligentes, liderados por Gruthar, começaram seu lar no Vault 13. Ao contrário dados pelo Enclave, os deathclaws permitiram muitos humanos viverem em conforto e segurança com eles. Depois da visita do Chosen One e antes da destruição do Oil Rig, os deathclaws inteligentes foram exterminados pelo Enclave e por Frank Horrigan, deixando o vault vazio. Quando o Oil Rig foi destruído pelo Chosen One em 2242 pelo Chosen One, os sobreviventes de Arroyo e do Vault 13 re-fundaram Arroyo com o G.E.C.K. Não se sabe que fim levou o Vault 13, se o vault foi tomado pela NCR ou algum outro grupo, ou se foi completamente abandonado e continua inabitado. Propaganda do pré-guerra :Fonte: Vault locations v34.129 Layout Caverna de entranda (Fallout) A conexão entre o Vault 13 e o mundo exterior. Os restos de Ed servem como aviso. Caverna de entrada (Fallout 2) A conexão entre o Vault 13 e o mundo exterior. Não há anda aqui. Entrada (Fallout) A A conexão entre o Vault 13 e o exterior. Aqui os Vault Dwellers podem encontrar tratamento médico. Entrada (Fallout 2) Deathclaws inteligentes se mudaram pra cá. Porém, eles permitem humanos a viverem aqui. Quartos (Fallout) Os Vault Dwellers dormem aqui (por volta das 19:00 até às 8:00). Algumas salas são feitas para encontros privados. Quartos (Fallout 2) Os quartos servem mais como uma prisão para aqueles que perturbarem a ordem. Uma capela em homenagem ao campeão do Vault 13 está sendo construída aqui com a supervisão de Gordon. Centro de Comando (Fallout) Aqui é onde podemos encontrar Jacoren e a biblioteca do vault. Aqui é onde o Supervisor controla o vault. Próximo à livraria, arsenal e a sala de suprimento. Entretanto, apenas um guarda pode dar suprimentos por causa de um ladrão que vem roubando água. Centro de Comando (Fallout 2) O Centro de Comando agora serve como o ninho da matriarca deathclaw. O computador principal está quebrado e seu modulador de voz necessita reparos. Habitantes '2161' '2241' Quests relacionadas 2161 2241 * Retrieve the GECK for Arroyo * Fix the Vault 13 computer * The navigation computer needs the NavComp part to work Notas * Existe um encontro aleatório em ''Fallout 2 onde o Chosen One encontra um enorme portal do tempo chamado Guardian of Forever. Após adentrá-lo, ele se vê no centro de comando do Vault 13 e acaba quebrando o chipe d'água. * No mapa do Vault 13, existe um 4º nível subterrâneo, esse nível é provavelmente o controle de água visto nas cutscenes. Galeria Introduções do Fallout FO1Vault13Intro.png FO1Vault13Intro2.png FO1Vault13Intro3.png FO1Vault13Intro4.png FO1Vault13Intro5.png FO1Vault13Intro6.png FO1Vault13Intro7.png FO1Vault13Intro8.png Final do Master do Fallout Vault13MasterEnding.png Vault13MasterEnding2.png Vault13MasterEnding3.png Vault13MasterEnding4.png Introduções do Fallout 2 FO2Vault13Intro.png FO2Vault13Intro2.png FO2Vault13Intro3.png FO2Vault13Intro4.png FO2Vault13Intro5.png FO2Vault13Intro6.png ''Fallout 2'' Fo2 Guardian of Forever Vault 13.png|Centro de comando do Vault 13 antes de 2161 como visto no encontro especial Guardian of Forever Artes conceituais Vaultcontrolroom.jpg|Arte conceitual por Anthony Postma Vault Interior.jpg Vault Layout.jpg Referências de:Vault 13 en:Vault 13 es:Refugio 13 fi:Holvi 13 fr:Abri 13 hu:Vault 13 it:Vault 13 ja:Vault 13 ko:볼트 13 pl:Krypta 13 ru:Убежище 13 uk:Сховище 13 zh:13号避难所 Categoria:Vaults Categoria:Vault 13 Categoria:Localidades da Fallout Bible Categoria:Localidades do Fallout Categoria:Localidades do Fallout 2 Categoria:Localidades apenas mencionadas do Fallout New Vegas Categoria:Localidades apenas mencionadas do Fallout: Tatics Categoria:Localidades apenas mencionadas do Fallout: Brotherhood of Steel